It's All Imaginary
by El.Ave.Fenix
Summary: Rewrite of Nazi Zombies: Can things get worse? After an incident at the Holocaust Museum, a group of friends find themselves thrown into a zombie infested world. What will happen when they come across our favorite zombie killers? Nothing good...


**Angels and Nazis**

**A/N: Well, here it is...it seems like its been forever but I finally got around to rewriting this :D Enjoy!**

The constant buzzing of the machines in the background surrounded Jack; he stared blankly at the tattooer in front of him. He sighed and leaned back into the black leather couch before he ran a hand through his hair tiredly.

"Jack, I still have to shade this…you didn't have to come so early," Monica told him as Jack's grey eyes wandered over to her and remained there. She sighed and resumed the tattoo that she was working on as he stood up and walked over to her.

He glanced over at the other tattooer in the shop and offered a smile to her as he walked behind Monica and glanced down to see the portrait that she was working on.

"You never seize to amaze me," he told her as he scanned the black and grey art that was being applied on the woman's arm. Monica removed the needle and turned to look at him as he smirked down at her.

"I'll come back later, hopefully you'll be done by then," he told her as he stepped back and headed towards the door to the shop. Monica stared after him in a concerned manner as he reached for the leather jacket he had left on the couch and effortlessly slipped it on.

The patch on the back of the jacket was no surprise to her, the woman she was tattooing however seemed to freeze up and turn to look at her in shock.

"I'll see you soon, babe," he told her slipping on his gloves as Monica nodded and waved at him. The woman seated next to her remained staring at Jack nervously as he opened the door and left.

"Dear, you are aware that he's an Angel, right?" the woman told her as Monica looked at her and checked the tattoo gun in her hand. She was aware of Jack's lifestyle, she didn't frown upon it.

"I am aware of it, madame," she replied as she resumed the woman's tattoo with a straight face.

"You're ok with that?" the woman pushed as Monica sighed and nodded.

"Hey, I'm done with this tattoo, I'm leaving early, I'll see you at the museum," her other tattooer, Annalise, told her. Monica turned to look at her lifelong partner in crime and nodded.

The blond stared at her boss as she walked over to the door and pulled on her jacket before leaving. Monica watched her friend leave as she sighed again and tried to ease her muscles from the tiring hours of tattooing person after person.

She was relieved when she finished the art on the woman and wrapped her up before standing from the chair and stretching. She ignored the popping from her bones as she walked over to the door and locked it behind her officially closing the tattoo parlor as she walked over to her motorcycle and revving it up.

She arrived at the museum that she and her friends had agreed to meet at as she turned the motorcycle off and walked over to the entrance. Annalise turned to look at her and waved as Monica smiled at her partner's obnoxious behavior and walked up to her.

"The guys aren't here yet?" Monica asked as Annalise shook her head. Monica shook her head in dismay before a pair of arms constricted around her waist. She gasped and rose her hand ready to slap whoever was stupid enough to do that to her before a gloved hand caught her wrist.

"Easy, it's just me," Jack's voice whispered in her ear as Monica eased and lowered her arm. She turned her accusing eyes towards Annalise who shrugged with a smirk on her expression.

"Where's Nero?" Jack asked keeping a protective arm around Monica as he looked around for Annalise's boyfriend.

"I don't know, he should be here by now…he's the one who suggested this and he's late, typical idiot," she replied before another voice reached their ears.

"Who's the idiot?" Nero asked as he stepped in through the main doors followed by another member of their group.

"You are," Annalise told him as he walked over to her and kissed her before wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Why does the biker have to come along?" Lucifer asked as he looked over at Jack. Monica felt Jack's chest vibrate as he growled at Lucifer.

"Look who's talking," he shot back with a smirk on his features as Lucifer laughed back. They had known each other for years and got along well, the fact that they were both Angels helped as well.

"Are we going to stand around or are we going to educate ourselves, mein freunde," Nero told them as they all agreed and headed over to the entrance.

They had decided to visit the Holocaust Museum that they had seen time and time again. The fact that they had all agreed to meet at one place and at one time was surprising, they constantly had different things going on and different schedules. It was amazing that they had all showed up.

The small group walked around the museum going from exhibit to exhibit, but up until then nothing had caught their eye. It wasn't until they were halfway through that one of them stopped and walked over to a large machine with a swastika on it.

"Hey, what is this supposed to be?" Lucifer asked as he stopped in front of the large machine and examined it. Jack stopped as well and motioned for Monica to follow as he walked over to see what had caught his friend's attention.

"It doesn't say anything," Annalise commented looking around for any type of sign or label that would indicate what the object in front of them was. Curiosity got the better of them as Nero stepped forward and looked all over the machine trying to figure out what it did.

Monica left Jack's side and stepped inside as she looked all over the strange machine and ran a hand over the metallic surface. Annalise stepped in after her after looking around and noticing that there were no people in the room to watch them.

"What the hell is this?" Nero asked as his hand wrapped around a lever and pulled it down. The crackling of lightning reached their ears before a flash of blinding light blinded them temporarily.

"Where are they?" Lucifer asked as soon as he was able to see. Moments ago Annalise and Monica had been standing inside of the strange machine, now they were gone.

"What did you do?" Jack snarled at Nero as the other man shrugged his shoulders and looked inside of the machine in panic.

"I just pulled this thing," he told the two bikers as he pointed at the lever. Lucifer stepped inside of the machine followed by Jack as the two looked at Nero who stood outside with a confused look on his face.

"You got them into this mess, now you're helping us get them back," Jack told him as he grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and pulled him in.

Nero nodded and reached outside as he pulled the lever once more and waited for the machine to work. The trio waited for a moment before the familiar crack filled their ears followed by the blinding light. They felt the floor being pulled out from beneath their feet before they landed hard on a solid surface.

The pain from the collision made them see stars as they struggled to pick their bodies up.

"Where are we?" Nero asked as he stood up and helped the other two as they looked around.

An endless sea of trees and ruins surrounded them.

"I don't know…but I can tell that we're screwed," Lucifer replied as he looked around. A nearby groan startled the three as they turned towards the source and nearly dropped dead when they saw what was coming at them.

"Is that a Nazi?" Jack asked as they continued to stare at the figure that was sprinting towards them. A bloodied uniform adorned a rotting body as the figure groaned and stumbled slightly before regaining balance.

"It's a fucking zombie," Nero added as he stared at the other two.

"A Nazi zombie? Is that even possible?" Lucifer commented before they realized that the thing running towards them was real. Its bloodied mouth contorted into a grimace as it neared the trio.

"I could care less, run you idiots!" Nero told them as he turned sharply and ran off followed by the other two in pure panic and shock.

They had thought that going to the Holocaust Museum had been a bad idea, now they were sure.

**Review!**


End file.
